Malentendu, défi et aveux
by Awako
Summary: Alors que Mihawk s'est enfin décidé à déclarer sa flamme à Shanks, le corsaire découvre le Roux dans les bras de son second, Ben. La colère du sabreur éclate, et se fait ressentir sur Grand Line. Shanks lui lance alors un défi. Si l'empereur gagne le combat, Mihawk devra tout lui avouer... OS


**Hellooo ! Voilà ma deuxième fan fic 8D**

**Je discutais avec ma pote (qui m'a fait découvrir ce site), et elle se plaignait car elle trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas assez de Shanks Mihawk sur le site. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu "bouge pas, j'arrive". Et voilà un Os assez court (pardonnez-moi TT-TT) sur mon capitaine corsaire préféré, et mon empereur préféré :3**

**_Pairing :_ Mihawk X Shanks**

**_Rating :_ M (vous êtes prévenus)**

**_Disclamer :_ tous les personnages sont à Oda.**

**Très bonne lecture à vous, et, par pitié, laissez moi un petit comme é.è Bisous !**

* * *

Deux mois. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Ils s'étaient croisés, sur une île, avaient bu un coup, et s'étaient séparés. Aujourd'hui, l'escrimeur n'en pouvait plus. Il avait vu le bateau de Shanks le Roux amarré à une baie cachée, et s'était décidé à aller lui avouer ses sentiments. Mihawk aimait Shanks depuis leur première rencontre. Son sourire d'imbécile, sa facilité à manier le sabre à une main, son franc parler, et sa croyance en ses rêves, l'avaient fait craquer.

Il avait tenu plusieurs années sans rien lui dire, mais il s'était décidé à tout lui avouer aujourd'hui. Il rentra donc en douce sur le bateau, et se dirigea vers la cabine de celui qu'il aimait. Il sentait son cœur battre à 200 à l'heure. Mais arrivé devant la chambre du roux, il s'arrêta net. Et tendit l'oreille.

« Aaahh...hhh..hh...mmh...a...arrête..j...je vais...aaaAAAHhhhh... »

Œil de faucon fut pris d'un haut le cœur en entendant celui qu'il aimait jouir. Jouir à cause de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il ne regarda même pas. Il avait compris. Shanks aimait Ben, son second.

Ils avaient toujours été très proches, mais il ne se serait jamais douté qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Le brun recula de quelques pas, avant de tourner définitivement les talons. Il sentait son cœur se briser, morceau par morceau. Il avait mal à la poitrine. Il posa sa main au niveau de son cœur et crispa les doigts comme s'il voulait les enfoncer dans sa cage thoracique afin d'y arracher le muscle battant qui le faisant tant souffrir. Il sentit une colère immense grandir en lui. Il marchait le long de la plage. Deux pirates passèrent non loin de lui sans lui prêter attention. Le coup de sabre partit tout seul. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à terre, les jambes en sang, hurlant à la mort. Mihawk rejoignit son bateau et quitta rapidement la plage. Il ramassa un fruit semblable à une noix de coco et le regarda. Il sera ses doigts autour, et, au bout de 10 petites secondes, fit exploser le fruit dans sa paume.

* * *

Shanks descendit à terre. 5 jours s'étaient passés depuis sa nuit avec Ben. Il avança sur cette île qu'il connaissait par cœur, et arriva devant le manoir de Lugubra. Il toqua, impatient de voir son ami Mihawk. Mais personne n'ouvrit. Il regagna la plage, déçu.

Ben : Shanks...

Shanks : ouais...?

Ben : il y a un problème sur certaines îles alentours...

Shanks : un problème ?

* * *

Shanks prit un canot et rejoignit l'île la plus proche. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. L'île était ravagée. Plus un arbre n'était à sa place, mêmes les falaises semblaient s'être écroulées. Shanks ne comprenait pas. Il parcourut plusieurs autres îles pour enfin arriver à celle ou s'entraînait encore Mihawk. Il dégaina son sabre et se risqua à l'appeler :

Shanks :...Mihawk..

Mihawk : QUOI ?!

En se retournant, son sabre l'avait accompagné, mais Shanks s'y était préparé et contra donc le coup avec son sabre. Œil de Faucon sursauta.

Mihawk :...Shanks.

Shanks : salut. C'est quoi ton délire ? Tu t'entraînes pour essayer de démolir la planète entière ?

Mihawk : pas entière... Mais t'occupes.

Shanks : je te défie.

Mihawk : pardon ?!

Shanks : je te défie, Mihawk. Et si tu perds, tu m'expliques tout.

Mihawk était assez surpris. Jamais Shanks ne l'avait défié auparavant. Et jamais il n'avait eu un air aussi sérieux, sans son imbécile de sourire.

Mihawk : pourquoi ?

Shanks : non seulement tu as détruit tes îles, mais tu as détruit des bateaux, tous coupés en deux d'un seul coup de lame. Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça. T'as pas à t'attaquer à des innocents quand t'as un problème. Je te mets au défi, tu le relèves, oui, ou non ?

Mihawk :...oui.

Ils se mirent bien en face l'un de l'autre. Shanks attaqua le premier, ce qui dérouta Mihawk, qui avait l'habitude de toujours l'attaquer le premier, mais il ne se laissa pas faire. Ce fut le plus long combat entre les deux hommes. Et, contre tout attente, c'est Shanks qui gagna. Il prit Mihawk à son propre piège en le faisant trébucher sur l'un des arbres qu'il avait tranché auparavant, et lorsque le sabreur voulu se relever, il se retrouva un sabre sous la gorge, et son arme bloqué par le pied de Shanks posé dessus. Le roux le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de lui adresser son plus grand sourire d'imbécile heureux.

Shanks : j'ai gagné ^^

Mihawk : sans rire ?

Mihawk poussa Shanks et se releva. Ce dernier riait aux éclats à présent. Mihawk s'assit sur le tronc d'arbre et attendit que le roux vienne s'installer à côté de lui.

Shanks : alors ? Raconte ? Qu'est ce qui t'a rendu si en colère pour avoir envie de tuer tout le monde ?

Mihawk : j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Shanks : je t'ai battu.

Mihawk : une fois.

Shanks : tu veux une revanche ?

Mihawk: pas aujourd'hui.

Shanks : raconte alors !

Mihawk soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Shanks aimait Ben. Pas lui. Il allait se mettre à le détester, et Mihawk perdrait la personne à qui il tient le plus.

Mihawk :...je peux pas. Tu vas me détester.

Shanks : dit toujours

Mihawk : raaah...j'ai voulu déclarer ma flemme à celui que j'aime l'autre jour, résultat je l'ai vu avec une autre personne ! Et j'ai envie de tout démolir pour me défouler !

Un grand silence s'installa entre eux.

Shanks :...tu m'as vu avec Ben ?

Mihawk ne répondit pas. Shanks non plus. Shanks regarda les lèvres son partenaire, en attendant une réponse... La réponse ne venant pas, il l'embrassa. Œil de faucon fut surpris. Très surpris. Il recula le premier.

Mihawk : mais...et Ben ?

Shanks : on a couché ensemble mais ça s'arrête là. On est meilleurs amis. Il ne voulait pas me voir triste, alors il m'a soulagé.

Mihawk : triste ?

Shanks : tu me manquais.

Mihawk ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Shanks avait couché avec son second parce que Mihawk lui manquait. Le bretteur s'en voulait presque de l'avoir laissé dans l'attente si longtemps. Il prit Shanks dans ses bras, et l'embrassa le plus sensuellement du monde. Shanks lui rendit son baiser en mêlant sa langue à celle de Mihawk. Naturellement. Les hommes semblaient s'attirer comme des aimants.

Mihawk allongea Shanks dans l'herbe et les feuilles. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, sans arrêter de s'embrasser. Ils se découvrirent l'un l'autre, par des regards d'abord, puis des caresses. Chaque mouvement que faisait les doigts de Shanks faisaient frissonner Mihawk, et aidaient son cœur meurtri à se recomposer. Ils finirent tous les deux par attraper le membre de leur conjoint et à faire de doux vas et viens d'abord. Shanks découvrait de toutes nouvelles sensations, encore mieux qu'avec Ben. Son corps ne réagissait pas pareil. Peut être parce qu'il n'était pas bourré cette fois...

Ou tout simplement car il aimait Mihawk de tout son être.

Plus Mihawk accélérait, plus Shanks arrêtait ses mouvements, trop à cran pour tenir, gémissant toujours plus fort. Mais, au moment ou le roux allait toucher le septième ciel, Mihawk s'arrêta. Shanks cria, plusieurs fois, suffoquant de plaisir, et pourtant bloqué juste avant de pouvoir toucher le bonheur parfait. Il appelait Mihawk, le suppliait presque, lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le pénétrait. Dans un cri de bonheur ainsi que de douleurs, Shanks poussa un long gémissement en même temps qu'il jouissait. Il continua de gémir à chaque coup de hanches.

Shanks : aaaaahh...aaaAAAahhhh...m...wk...Mihawk...

Mihawk : oui..?

Shanks : n...ne t'arrête...jamais..

Mihawk eut un semblant de sourire aux lèvres. Il continua ainsi une grande partie de la journée, au plus grand plaisir de Shanks.

* * *

Shanks se réveilla. Il était tôt le lendemain matin. Mihawk dormait, contre lui. Shanks sourit. Il caressa les cheveux de Mihawk, qui s'éveilla.

Mihawk : j'ai une tête bizarre ?

Shanks : par rapport à d'habitude, oui. Tu sembles très heureux.

Mihawk : je le suis.

Les deux hommes se sourirent, bien que ce soit contraire à l'attitude du sabreur. Ils s'embrassèrent, puis se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

Shanks : tu seras plus jamais seul Mihawk.. Plus jamais..

Mihawk, paisible, se rendormit dans les bras de Shanks, qui enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux du brun, répandant une douce odeur qui fit penser à Shanks :

« Je ne savais pas que j'aimais le chocolat noir à ce point... »

* * *

**Par rapport à cette histoire de chocolat noir, il s'agit de l'odeur de Mihawk ^^''**

**Avec une pote, on s'est amusé à inventer quelle serait l'odeur des personnages de One Piece dans la réalité (c'est dire à quel point on se fait chxxx...). Et pour Mihawk, on en est arrivé au chocolat noir. Interprêtez ça comme vous le voulez, mais ça me donnait un truc pour finir la fic ^^'''**

**Voilà, voilà ! Une petite review ? (même pour me dire que cette idée de chocolat noir est chelou 8D)**

**Bisous !**


End file.
